


im getting hickeys from my bed bugs

by soysoi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DadSchlatt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Panic Attacks, Underage Drinking, but with a twist, non/con is not described graphically, trigger warnings applied as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysoi/pseuds/soysoi
Summary: my take on dadschlatt au that started to spread around.schlatt didnt remember the party. nor did he remember the girls house he woke up in.warning: this gets a little dark. theres is no graphic description of non con in this. only tid bits but nothing to gross. also if the ccs want this down i will oblige!
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 45
Kudos: 296





	1. im getting busy with a bad perfume

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> this is a bit darker and angstier take on the young dadschlatt au. 
> 
> there will not be any into detail parts about the nasty stuff!!
> 
> if ccs want this down i will gladly take it down.
> 
> tw// implied non-con, drinking (?), panic attacks, repeated words/sentences

Her fingers traced the inside of his thigh. He could feel her smile against his neck. She was strangely close to him as she let out a bunch of praises while telling him to stay right there with her. Words stumbling over each other as the lights and music drowned it all out. 

"Isn't this nice, Jonathan?"

-x-

Schlatt felt the light hit his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy but he still forced himself to open his eyes. Every part of his body felt weighed down with tons of weights. But he wasn't. 

He made himself to sit up as he took in his surroundings. Rubbing the comforter on the bed as something snapped in his head. 

This wasn't his bedroom. 

Schlatt felt panic rise in his body. Where the fuck was he?

Even when the man was hungover he knew what his bedroom looked like. There was no cage for his iguana, there was no blue sweater hanging on the wall, there was no ram plushie.

He was in a strangers room. 

Schlatt shakily got out of the bed. His legs hurt so much. It felt like he had been walking for hours.

He was so tired.

He slowly made his way to the door. Opening it as he poked his head out. He wanted to get out of this bland room. Schlatt took a step out of the room as he made his way down the hall.

What happened last night?

Schlatt reached a clearing as he stopped in his tracks. The sound of running water hitting the brunettes ears. 

Turning towards the source of the sound as there stood a tall brunette with blonde dyed tips. She looked about an inch smaller than him. 

Who was she?

The lady turned around with a spin before she made eye contact with Schlatt. Freezing on the spot as the two stared at each other for what seemed like forever. 

"You're finally awake! Good morning Jonathan!" She chirped as she sat down a cup of water. She began to make her way over to him. He felt like he was frozen in place.

How'd she know his name?

She wrapped her arms around him. Burying her head in his shoulder as he flinched. He didn't hug back the women. She was a stranger to him afterall.

"Why are you acting weird? You're acting like you don't know me!" She laughed.

"I don't know you." 

"Yes you do! Im Melody! We were in the same spanish class in highschool. Remember?"

He didn't remember.

"Yeah. I remember." He said softly.

He was lying.

Melody's face lit up as she giggled. "Yeah! You must've forgot silly!" She said. Playfully punching him.

He flinched when she hit him. Even if it was jokingly, she had a firm and strong hit. "Oh no! Did I hurt you?"

"Uh no. Sorry Im just really confused. I don't think Im supposed to be here y'know?" He said as he felt himself for his phone. He needed to call Puffy. He needed to get out of here.

It was gone.

Schlatt felt panic rise in his body. Feeling hot. His brain felt fuzzy.

It felt surreal.

"Oh! Well we couldn't have done what we did last night if you didn't come here. Remember?" 

No. He didn't remember.

He didn't remember at all.

What did they do last night?

He didn't wanna know what they did last night.

Why couldn't he remember?

Why was he scared?

What was happening?

He needed to go home.

Schlatts breath hitched as he just nodded. "Sure. I remember." He said whilst trying to keep his composure. "I need to go home. My sister is probably worried."

Melody frowned as she nodded. "Okay my little ram! I'll see you soon then?"

That name made him feel sick.

He wanted to vomit.

"Yeah. Okay. Bye Melody."

Schlatt rushed out the front door. He swore he heard her wishing him bye. He didn't care. The 'be careful' going through one ear and out the other.

He found himself exiting the apartment complex as fast as he could. He was running. Running faster than what he ever did before.

He didn't know where he was. 

He didn't know what he was doing.

Why the fuck did she scare him so bad.

Schlatt soon found himself in the middle of the town. He had to be near home. He had to be.

He walked up to the familiar shopping market. Taking a minute to register where he was.

The man was hungover. But he knew one thing.

This is where Wilbur works.

He started to make his way in. He didn't even care about his looks right now. He just needed to see Wilbur.

He scanned the area for the tall british man. Walking aimlessly around the store until he saw the familiar yellow sweater. 

"WILBUR!" 

Wilbur turned around. His face brightening up as he responded with a happy, 

"Schlatt!"

Schlatt ran and rammed right into him. Hugging the other tightly as he grumbled quiet 'thank gods' into the yellow sweater. He was on the verge of tears.

He didn't realise what he was doing.

"Schlatt? You good?" Wilbur asked as he held the others shoulders.

"Fuck. Yeah. Sorry Im fine." He said as he looked around. 

He was making a fool out of himself.

Wilbur examined his friend. Blinking as he pushed away the cart he was using to stock the shelves.

"Schlatt you're sweating so much."

"O-Oh? I am? Hah. Sorry I just ran here." He responded playfully as Wilbur gave him a harsh glare.

"You were just saying 'Thank gods' into my sweater and were on the verge of tears, Schlatt."

Schlatt felt the same heat rise in his body. "Oh. I was? Sorry I just got scared. I woke up hungover in an alley way."

Why did he lie.

Stop fucking lying Schlatt.

Stop it.

Stop it.

Stop it.

"Shit Schlatt! Why didn't you tell me? You could've got hurt. Techno and I were waiting for you after the party. You got that drunk and just wondered off? Jesus you scared the living hell out of me!" Wilbur ranted as Schlatt just stood there.

He didn't have that much to drink that night.

He knew he didn't because he was watching his drinking that night.

Right?

Was he right?

Wilbur suddenly hugged Schlatt tightly. Wilbur letting out a heavy sigh as Schlatt wrapped his arms around the other. It took him a minute to realise he was crying.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. Okay?"

Schlatt nodded as he let out a quiet, "Alright."

What happened to his big tough ego?

What happened to him.

He was never scared.

He was J. Schlatt.

Why was he being such a fucking pussy?

"Let's get you home. You're a mess." Wilbur said as he pulled away from the hug. Schlatt nodding as he grimaced at the feeling of tears running down his face.

It felt gross.

It felt wrong.

"Puffy is gonna be so fucking relieved dude."

Oh shit. 

Puffy was expecting him to be home last night.

"Yeah. She will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed!!!


	2. im making friction with a sad vaccum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isnt as exciting sadly unu
> 
> next chapter will be lots of fun and angst heheh
> 
> just kinda a filler while i get my inspiration juices going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> puffy time puffy time puffytimr
> 
> tw// implied non con, drinking(?)

She would be dragging him somewhere. He didn't know where but he was going somewhere. 

He thought he was supposed to meet someone. But it all just felt like a blur. Each thought passing by him. 

He felt like he had no control of his own body. Her hand wrapped tightly around his wrist.

"Just a few more minutes and we will be there, Jonathan. We're gonna have so much fun."

-x-

The car ride was quiet for the most part. A faint song playing from the stereo which Schlatt couldn't identify. 

It felt liked it had been going on for hours.

Wilbur sat beside him and kept his eyes on the road. Letting out a quiet sigh before speaking up. 

"Schlatt, you got to start limiting you're drinking." He quietly said. "Im getting worried and I just.." Schlatt stared off into the distance. Everything going quiet. The only thing he could hear were his own thoughts.

Schlatt didn't want to talk about it.

Schlatt knew he didn't drink that much last night. He knew for a fact. He was keeping count. He swore he was keeping count. 

Schlatt knew he didn't wanna drink to much. Because he knew it would kill him. 

So why was he so unsure about getting drunk last night?

He suddenly snapped back to reality as he tuned into what his good friend was saying.

"....nd I know the addictive gene runs in your family. But you're better than that. Alright? You're a good person dude." Wilbur continued. Schlatt deciding to look back at him. "God you're even my best friend. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Wilbur looked over at him with a heartfelt but pained expression. "So just please, Can you try to limit it?"

Schlatt felt a tinge of guilt go straight through his chest.

"Yeah. I'll try to limit my drinking Wilbur."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He didn't even listen to him at all.

It just made the guilt worse.

It was a hollow promise.

-x-

The car took a turn into a small gravel driveway. Parking infront of a small, old, gross looking house.

It had small patches of vines growing off the side of the house. The rest of the house looking older than the two combined.

"Well let's get you inside. You look horrible." Wilbur said as he got out of the car himself. Coming over to Schlatts side and basically peeling him off the seat.

He could only imagine how she would react to his disgusting state.

He deserved to be judged.

Schlatt basically hung onto Wilbur. His hands holding onto the sweater. 

It was Wil's favorite. Him and Schlatt had both got matching sweaters when they were kids. Wilbur had a soft yellow one and Schlatt had a baby blue one. 

He still remembers the laugh of his best friend when he opened it. They never took off the sweaters after that day. Wilbur always wore his. Even now he still wore it. It made Schlatt forget about his worries for a minute.

The memory was like the calm before the storm.

The gentle taps on the door made it creak. The door opening as his fluffy headed sister stood there. The scar on her lip still noticeable as hell. He remembers when she got it. 

It wasn't as nice of a memory.

"Oh thank gods. I thought you died." Puffy said as she looked at her brother. Then looking at the taller man behind him.

"Wilbur Soot, right?"She asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"Yes Ma'am." Wilbur nodded. Holding Schlatt up by his shoulders.

Puffy exchanged a look with her brother. "This is gonna be fun. Come in." She said as she gestured for the two to come in. Wilbur gently pulling Schlatt in by his wrist.

He knew he was in trouble. But he didn't feel bad. But when Wilbur grabbed him to help him?

Something felt wrong about the way Wilbur had grabbed his wrist.

There was nothing wrong about it.

It was just his friend trying to get him inside.

He was just being a baby about it.

He's just hungover.

Puffy sat on the love seat. Her eyes gesturing for the two to sit down. It was rare moments she took off her glasses. 

This was one of those rare moments.

Wilbur sat Schlatt down. Schlatt watching his friend sit beside him. 

He just wanted to go to bed. He was so tired and everything hurt. He didn't want another lecture. He just wanted to tell the truth.

But be couldn't.

"So let's start from the beginning huh? So where were you two last night?" She asked. Wilbur anxiously pulling on the collar of his sweater.

"Do you promise to not tell Phil anything?" He asked softly.

"God damn! Im literally four years older than you and you're acting like Im some lady that would rat on you Wilbur." She said as she leaned back into the chair. "So come on! Spit it out!"

Wilbur nodded as he inhaled and exhaled. "Well there was a party at Dream's last night." He began.

"That green guy? He's famous because he won a entire season of the schools football himself right?" She asked.

Wilbur nodded, "Yes him. Me, Schlatt, and my brother Technoblade decided to go to the party you know?"

Schlatt listened in. He remembered that part. They were listening to McCafferty. Techno was wearing a really cool chain that had a pig skull pendant. 

He looked at Wilbur and continued to listen. 

He wanted to know what happened next.

He needed to know.

"When we got there we all agreed to meet back up around twelve that night. We all went our separate ways. I was with Schlatt for a bit.. then he disappeared from the party." Wilbur said and exhaled heavily. 

"Okay. Schlatt, where'd you go?" She asked as she made eye contact with her little brother.

He fumbled over his words, "I- I went to the-.. I don't really remember but I-" .

"I woke up in an alley." He said blankly. Lying with the same story he had told Wilbur. 

He didn't want them to know he was in a random girls house when he woke up.

He didn't wanna know why he woke up in a random girls house.

Puffy blinked as she took a deep breath. "Jesus christ Schlatt." She grumbled. Putting her glasses back on.

"How plastered were you last night?"

"Pretty drunk I think." Schlatt grumbled as he pushed his hair back.

"Did you keep count?" 

"No."

Liar.

"Did you leave with anything or anyone last night?"

"No."

Liar.

He couldn't stop lying.

He knew he should just be honest but..

They would hate him.

They'd think he's a monster.

He didn't want them to think he was one.

So just push it away.

Puffy and Wilbur continued to talk. The two coming to a agreement they'd try to help Schlatt with his 'drinking' issues. 

It was fucking stupid.

Wilbur soon made his leave and Puffy told Schlatt 'she loved him' and 'she was happy he was ok'. It all just went through one ear and out the other.

"You have to start acting your age. You're still a kid." She said quietly as she looked back at him.

His expression was still blank but he simply nodded.

"I gotta go to work. You good to just stay here?" She asked as she slid on her wool sweater. Turning to him while waiting for a response.

"Yeah I'll be good. Don't worry bout' lil ol' me." He said quietly while Puffy nodded and grabbed her car keys.

"See you in a bit, big man?"

"Aye aye captain."

Puffy chuckled and left the house. The door clicking and locking as Schlatt let out a sigh of relief.

Finally. Peace and quiet.

"I need some fucking sleep." He thought aloud as he stood and made his way to his room. 

He pushed through the door and enter the egg white room. The clothes littering the floor which complimented the posters that hung.

Schlatt walking over to his little glass cage as he gently tapped on the glass. A small iguana crawling out and opening it's mouth happily.

"Hi lil man. You hungry?" He asked as the reptile stood there idly. Schlatt grabbing a small container with larva in it and picking a few out. Gently plopping them infront of the iguana as it ate happily.

"You're such a good boy. My favorite man eating monster." He joked to himself. Putting the container up as he sat on his bed and sighed.

His iguana had always made him happy. The lil guy would keep him company for hours. He didn't have much to say so it was just a perfect companion for him.

The little reptile made him forget about it all for a few minutes.

Schlatt let out a loud sigh as he pressed his face into his pillow. A faint buzzing heard as he perked his head up.

Patting around his bed as he pulled out his phone. 

So that's where it went.

He typed in his password and decided to go onto his messenger. Looking through his messages as he sighed.

wilbur shit: where are you? its 47 minutes l8tr and we cant find you

wilbur shit: if you died im gonna feel so horrible 

wilbur: well its been an a hour

wilbur shit: im gonna assume someone took u home earliy. gn then ig

Schlatt sighed. Much for asking where he was from the man who was so worried earlier.

technoblade: Hello um

technoblade: I was here to ask you where you are. Wilbur is throwing a pity fit.

technoblade: Hello?

technoblade: M sorry but Wilbur is freaking out currently. We have to leave. Hope your safe or something.

Techno had such a way with words it made Schlatt wanna laugh.

[xxx-829-0292]: hiii!! <3

[xxx-829-0292]: its me melody. hope you dont mind i snatched your phone number off of a friend of yours! lol

[xxx-829-0292]: i had alot of fun last ;)) if you know what i mean!! hope we can do it again! lol

Schlatt stared at the messages. He was staring at them for god knows long.

He knew he didn't wanna know.

He really knew he didn't want too.

schlatt: what did we do last night again

[xxx-829-0292]: oh u know! just some fun stuff xD

schlatt: stop fucking doing that and just tell me.

Schlatt needed to stop.

He didn't wanna know.

He wanted to just hold his iguana and talk to Wilbur.

He just wanted to eat lunch with Puffy.

He just wanted to talk to his old group of friends.

But at the same time.

He wanted to know.

[xxx-829-0292]: well if you wanna lil hint here ;) [Voice Message >]

Schlatt stared at the message again. He felt fucking terrified.

He clicked the play button.

He really wish he didn't click that button.

Curiosity killed the cat after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahhhaha today i woke up in a cold sweat because my brother was watching wilbur and i just heard 'MY LMANBURG PHIL. MY UNFINISHED SYMPHONY. FOREVER UNFINISHED'
> 
> i went into fight or flight mode eek
> 
> sorry for this chapter not being as spicy.
> 
> the next one will be spicy like a meatball though ;)


	3. im sticking kisses to a pen drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh. 
> 
> this isnt good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> schlatt thinks too much
> 
> tw// non-con (sending sexual pictures, non consensual sexual stuff), vomit, repeated sentences, death threats, suicidal thoughts?

He heard the door close behind them. His brain trying communicate to him that something was wrong.

He was to out of it to even comprehend what was happening.

Next thing he knew he was on the bed kissing the girl. His lips to numb to even feel hers.

"You're so cute like this." 

-x-

Schlatt felt his body tense up. 

The person in the audio sounded just like him.

The man in the audio was fucking moaning. It sounded like Schlatt. Yeah sure it did but it was probably some sick prank.

schlatt: thats not me you just sent me some fucking porn audio you fucking creep

[xxx-829-0292]: nooo!! you sounded so cute sorry :(( its not though i could show you that too ;)

[xxx-829-0292]: [Photo | Sent at 2:53 PM]

schlatt: stop ruckint stop 

schlatt: youre a fucking weirdo

schlatt: youre fucking mentally ill or fuckint something

schlatt: dont fucking text me again or ill fuckign kill you or something

schlatt: fuck you

The audio was clearly of him. It was him and her. He could recognize her voice anywhere. Her fake praises lingering in his mind.

He felt nauseous.

The photo only made it worse though.

The photo was clearly of him. He looked almost corpse like. His hand over his face as the hand of the girl was in frame. Cupping his cheek to get him to look towards the phone.

He hated it.

He was going to throw up.

The sound made him feel sick.

The photo made him feel gross.

He could never think of it being him.

He threw his phone in pure panic. It hit the wall with a loud crack coming after.

Schlatt felt himself tense up. His breath unsteady as he forced himself to run to the bathroom.

He fell to his knees. Leaning over the toilet as he felt vomit rise up his throat. Throwing up. Throwing up what he could at least.

He coughed and gasped for breath. He still felt sick as fuck. He stared at the vomit in the toilet. It looked so watery. Probably because he hasn't eaten in the last eighteen hours.

He didn't feel like eating now.

He didn't want to even try to eat something now.

He pulled himself up and slammed the toilet seat down. Not even bothering to flush it. He looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked like a fucking mess.

He looked like the guy in the photo.

Schlatt grimaced as he turned the water on. The water sputtering out the faucet as Schlatt focused on the noise it made.

He scooped some water up with his hands and sipped it. Swishing it around in his mouth before spitting it back out into the sink.

He looked back up at the mirror. 

He hated the figure in the mirror.

He hated them.

He wanted them gone.

He wanted them to fall off the face of the earth.

Schlatt snapped back to reality when he felt his shirt get wet. The sink had been overfilled with water.

He gently turned off the faucet. Staring into the water as he sighed.

He pulled the plug and let the water drain.

He left the bathroom and went straight back to his room. He didn't care about changing right now. 

He just wanted someone to talk to.

He plucked his now cracked phone off the floor. Ignoring the messages from her and going straight to another person.

schlatt: can you come over tonight. i wanna hang out

wilbur shit: sorry dude i cant today. already hung out w ya anyways lol. 

wilbur shit: i got a date with that sexy redhead tonight.

schlatt: who

wilbur shit: sally of course. i gotta get ready anyways

schlatt: oh 

wilbur shit: yeah ill see you later than yeah?

schlatt: sure

wilbur shit: alright see you later jschlatt!!!

Schlatt let out a defeated sigh. Of course Wilbur would ditch him. Ditch him for a girl with a fucking underlying disease that'll kill her in a few years. Yeah sure why not.

He stared at Wilbur's text before tossing his phone to the side. 

He got up and tapped on the glass cage again. "You awake lil' guy?" He asked in a quiet voice. The iguana turning towards him.

Schlatt reached in and picking him up. Petting the iguana's head gently with his index finger.

He ripped off a paper towel piece with his free hand. Laying down on his bed as he sat the little man on the paper towel.

Putting the paper towel and iguana on his chest as he sprawled out across his bed.

The iguana laid down and stuck his tongue out. 

Schlatt watching the reptile quietly as he gently petted them again.

"At least you're here for me bud." He said quietly. 

Staring at his ceiling.

This all was just probably just some bad dream.

He was hungover. 

After all he woke up in a alley way.

Schlatt looked back at his iguana. The lil man laying down and sleeping. He pulled his hand away.

He gently pulled on hair as he groaned.

He woke up in a alley.

He didn't wake up at her house.

He woke up in a alley.

He didn't do anything with her that night.

He woke up in a alley.

He got drunk and wandered off.

He woke up in a alley.

Schlatt looked at his hand. Examining it.

He silently got up and put his iguana back. Closing the cage as he sat back down in his bed.

He just needed to sleep this off.

He was just really tired.

That was it.

Schlatt laid back down. Burying hid face in a pillow as he sighed. Staring at his wall as he drifted off.

It was peaceful.

So peaceful it felt wrong.

It didn't feel right.

But he decided to embrace the quiet and darkness.

It was nice.

Although nothing nice lasts for to long.

-x-

"Schlatt!!" 

"Wake up!"

He opened his eyes. His head felt groggy again. He looked around as the world formed around him.

The first thing he saw of course was Puffy. Looming over his bed with a concerned look on her face.

"What?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes. Looking over at his alarm clock to see it was 8:25 PM.

"There's vomit in the toilet and water all over the floor, Jonathan." She said in a monotone tone of voice. He felt his body stiffen up.

"Sorry I'll clean in up or something.. just give me a few." Schlatt grumbled. Looking over at her as she looked more concerned than disappointed.

"That's not what I want to talk about right now. There's something you're not telling me." Puffy said.

She rested her hand on the blue blanket. Pulling it off of him. He snagged it back from her. Pulling it back over his body.

"I told you everything. That's all I remember." He snapped at her as she sat on the bed next to him.

She looked him dead in the eyes.

Fear rose in his body when he heard what she said right after,

"Schlatt, I know you're lying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote thid today lol two chapter in a day poggu
> 
> anyways i drank dr pepper its my first drink all day and my mouth literally foamed like woha
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed ::::
> 
> i miss lunch club im gonancry wahhhhh
> 
> ok i should probably do ages yeah?
> 
> schlatt: 16  
> wilbur: 17  
> puffy: 21  
> melody: 16 / 17 (i might change depending on the story ::::)  
> techno (why not): 16


	4. im getting jiggy with a rifle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ill pull the trigger with my eyes closed.
> 
> sometimes you should talk about things. you should never bottle them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> puffy and schlatt talk.
> 
> tw// non-con, drinking, manipulation

He squirmed under her touch. Her hands wrapped around the the bottom of the sweater as she struggled to remove it.

His hands slapping hers away. His voice letting out a slurred, 'I don't wanna fucking.. do that..'.

She had leaned in suddenly. Her lips right next too his ear.

"Stop fighting it." She snapped.

"You're doing so well anyways, baby."

-x-

Schlatt stared Puffy dead in the eyes. His fingers pressing into the bed as he tried to keep a deadpan expression.

A cold sweat was running down his back.

"I don't know what you mean. Im not lying." He said quietly. Trying to keep the bubbling feeling of panic and anger on low.

The room fell dead silent.

He could hear his own heartbeat in that moment.

Puffy leaned back onto the bed. Her eyes lingering towards his direction. "Schlatt, You know you're logic doesn't apply here."

"Imagine this, you have two hungover sailors at the same table with you." She said as she trailed her fingers across the mattress. 

Her hand raising up while she sprawled her fingers out. "You ask where they were the night before. They both answer the pub. You asked them both were they woke up the next day." 

Puffy sat up and turned towards him. Her menacing look is one terrifying sight indeed. 

She looked him dead in the eye as she continued, "You see one answers his nearby home. The next one answers he woke up at the docks. One has his home about a block down the road. But the docks? They're on the other side of the city."

"You see the issue here?" She asked gently.

Schlatt shot her a glare. "No I don't. Stop speaking like some fucking goblin that gives riddles. Tell me what you mean right now."

Puffy sighed and placed her hands on her lap. "Schlatt. Dream's party was at his house. Dream doesn't live anywhere near the city itself."

"You're lying to me."

Schlatt blinked and bit the inside of his cheek. Looking down to the side. "Look I just fucking wondered there. I was drunk."

He could never get anything past her.

It was only a matter of time before she bursted.

"You would've been dead! You would've been missing!" She said as the anger in her voice raised.

"Im not that stupid! You don't have to undermine me! Im not like Wilbur. I think stuff through, Jonathan!" Puffy snapped.

Schlatt blinked before raising his finger up to her face. "Don't say shit like that about him." He growled.

"You don't know jack-shit. So don't butt in on my fucking life." He said. Standing up as he went to leave his own room.

She didn't know anything.

He kept telling himself that.

"Why can't you just listen for once?! You're still a kid for gods sake!" She yelled at him.

He knew he was just a kid still.

But sometimes they needed to grow up faster.

"So why does that matter? You're barely around fucking anyways!" He growled as he turned back towards her. His fists forming into balls.

"Im barely around because Im trying to keep up with the god damn bills you selfish prick!"

"Well maybe you should be a prostitute! You're so great at being up people's asses all the time!"

The two soon broke out in a yelling contest. The two yelling over each other and arguing non-stop.

Their fight lasted forever.

But in the midst of the heated argument, Schlatt's phone rang. The two having their voices drop as the phone continued to ring.

It was a call. 

It was probably just a call from Wilbur or Carson. 

But before he could grab it her hands were already wrapped around it. 

"Who's this?" Puffy snapped into the phone.

Schlatt blinked. He took a minute to register she had picked up his phone. 

'Hii! Is this Jonathan?' The voice called out.

No.

No no.

No that wasn't who he thought it was.

Nononononononono.

This could be happening right now.

Not right now.

Out of anytime she could've called why now.

"No. Im Puffy, his older sister. Now who are you?" She said as she proceeded to make direct eye contact with Schlatt.

'Oh Im Melody! Im just a really close friend!'

'Please hang up' He mouthed. His entire body being consumed by the new found panic.

He just wanted to leave this alone right now.

"Melody huh? What a nice name. Hey, do you happen to know where he was last night?" Puffy said in a condescending tone.

'Please.' He mouthed again. 

He felt like he was going to pass out.

He wanted to curl up and scream.

He didn't want to talk about it.

He didn't wanna think about it.

'No actually! He went missing towards the end of the party. It made me kinda sad.'

What.

What did she just say.

'He got really REALLY tipsy last night! He wandered off somewhere I think! I got really worried but I had a gut feeling he was ok! So.. is he ok?'

Puffy suddenly got quiet, "Oh.".

"Yes he's alright. Sorry I just guessed he wandered off with someone. It just must've been me over thinking it." She said in a gentle tone. Her mood had switched up really fast.

He felt a wave of relief wash over his body.

Schlatt felt the panic leave his body.

But a trace of it stayed with the lingering message of 'There's something wrong.'

'Yeah no worries! I'll just talk to him later! He must be tired! Bye Big Sis Puffy!' The voice rang out as the phone let out a quiet beeping sound.

Puffy sat the phone down. 

The two exchanged a look. They both stared at eachother which was more awkward than anything.

Puffy silently got up and left the room. Patting his shoulder before making her way through the house.

The two never talked about their arguments after they happened.

Sometimes he wish they did talk about it.

He pressed the door shut as he let out a soft sigh. Looking back to his phone. Making his way over and picking it up.

Soon he made himself message her. 

A simple mistake.

schlatt: why did you call

[ xxx-829-0292 ]: wdym? i was just checking on you!! :))

schlatt: why did you lie

[ xxx-829-0292 ]: because nothing happened last night schlatt.

[ xxx-829-0292 ]:dont you remember? you wondered off :)

[ xxx-829-0292 ]: you were drunk schlatt. you wandered off because you were drunk. because thats what happened :)!

He stared at the screen. 

He swore something felt wrong.

But he obliged.

Because nothing ever happened that night.

schlatt: yeah nothing did happen huh

[ xxx-829-0292 ]: how about we just forget about last night :)?

Sometimes you need to remember.

Sometimes you need to talk about it.

But sometimes?

Sometimes people make themselves forget about it.

schlatt: yea lets just forget about it.

But forgetting can be the worst mistake you can make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its shorter :(. anyways happy holidays!!!
> 
> also its not over yet. dont worry!!!
> 
> also part two, when this ends lets say hypothetically i was to make a fantasy au and for the sake of it it is schlatt and wilbur centric. would you read it?


	5. ill pull the trigger with my eyes closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi! im back with another chapter. 
> 
> sorry its not as great. ive lost alot of motivation lately so yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoyoyoyoo hi
> 
> sorry ive been gone for so long. ive had bad writers block and lost interest for a bit so here it is!!!
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> tw/// non con, vomit, death threats

People often force themselves to run away from things.

Those things can be bundled up trauma, internal fears, and even horrible lies.

But what people don't seem to realize when running away from you're problems?

They always catch up with you.

-x-

It had been about a year later.

A year later since that party.

A year later since that night.

But J. Schlatt could never seem to recall that night. He could never bother to remember though.

But sometimes when he was alone he could hear false praises in his ear. And wearing a certain sweater made him uncomfortable.

He was just probably coming of age or something.

He was seated on the couch in the now bare living room. His hand wrapped around a cigarette while he took long drags from it.

It was just another boring day.

It was just December Twenty-ninth.

It had been a few days after Christmas. Which he had spent by himself. Drinking. Alone in a house to himself. By himself. Just J. Schlatt.

Schlatt pushed the cigarette into a nearby ash tray. Pondering when his sister would get back from her trip.

She'd been gone for about two months now. Puffy always aspired to travel and she now is now traveling.

She had got a job teaching children in different parts of the world. Although, Puffy was horrible with children. She had no idea how to raise them or even take care of them. 

Take Schlatt as an example.

Funny jokes aside he felt so alone in this empty house. 

It was so strange.

But he knew he wouldn't be alone for too long. The knocking on the front door a clear indicator someone was here.

J. Schlatt pulled himself off the sofa and grumpily walked to the door. Undoing the ungodly amount of locks and opening it up.

There stood a tall and probably freezing Wilbur Soot. His hands wrapped around his torso as a small bag dangled from his fingers. 

"Christ Schlatt get out the way!" Wilbur whined as the other chuckled.

"Oh Im so sorry, Wilbur Soot! You must be freezing!" He said sarcastically as the taller walked in and slammed the door shut. Wilbur shaking his head like a animal. Snow falling out of his curly hair for effect.

"I am freezing. My toes must be falling off you know!" Wilbur snapped back as Schlatt chuckled. Wilbur sliding his snow covered coat off and making his way to the living space.

"Im so sorry Mister Soot! I know you must be the utmost pampered and prepared for your journeys, dipshit." The shorter said in a more aggressive manner. Throwing himself onto the sofa beside Wilbur.

Wilbur looked over at him and laughed softly. "The magnificent Jonathan Jebediah Schlatt dare talks to me like that? How mean!" He teased.

"Yeah don't say my full name Wilbur Gold Soot. Huh. You're names alot cooler. Damn, Can't have shit in Detroit huh?" Schlatt chuckled as he rolled up his sleeves.

Wilbur giggled before replying, "That's a overused joke Schlatt. Let's just open your present already man."

"Oh wah wah. No time to talk to your old friend huh?" He said in a snarky tone. Taking the bag from Wilbur politely and setting it on his own lap.

"We talked yesterday! You know we just got back from a trip too." Wilbur replied.

Schlatt rolled his eyes as he took the tissue paper out of the bag. "Yeah yeah sure Soot."

Schlatt would throw the red and glittery tissue paper to the side. Looking into the bag.

Wilbur's face lit up when he saw his friend smile. Schlatt's smiles were either soft and welcoming or chaotic and asking for a fight. But he seemed so content and happy with his cheeky little grin.

Schlatt pulled out a small picture frame. Holding it gently as he stared at the photo inside. "Holy shit Wilbur..how'd you get you're hands on this?" He asked.

Wilbur gently laughed as he watched the other stare in awe. "Well you know Connor's mom is a freak when it comes to photos.. and well I knew it was one of your favorite memories man." He explained.

The boy in the blue sweater traced the glass with his fingers. It seemed unreal that he was holding such a valuable item in his hands.

It was a picture of a group of people dressed up in costumes. The background had a large overarching tree with tiny fake ghosts hanging from the branches.

It was Schlatt's most favorite memory. 

He remembered everything about that night. 

The people in the photo consisted of his old group of friends. The Lunch Club. They hadn't talked in years after so much drama happened between them. 

But Schlatt still cherished the others even if he barely talked to them anymore.

The boys all stood in a line. Smiling happily or just having a good time in the picture. Their ages probably ranging from ten to thirteen in the photo.

The first thing that he had noticed was Connor and him standing side by side. Both in tiny business suits while holding up their candy bags. They had the cheekiest smiles in the world on. After all being a twelve year old business man trying to launch his business was hard. So you had to be cute.

Although Connor wasn't part of the Lunch Club he still wanted to include his best friend at the time. It made the boy cry with joy when he was invited to Trick ' or ' Treat with them.

Another thing was Cooper and Traves standing beside each other. Cooper laughing as Traves seemed to be smiling at the other. Cooper wearing a Merman costume which complemented his shaggy blonde hair. Traves on the other hand would be dressed as a monkey. The little black circle on his nose and the long tail following behind would make you thing he was a cat at first sight. But he was just a monkey.

In the middle of the bunch would be Carson, Charlie, Ted, and Noah. Charlie and Carson would be locked in a headlock by Ted who towered over the rest of them. And Noah who was peeking out from behind Carson with a sly grin. 

Carson would be wearing a very sloppily made Mario outfit. The hat had a very horribly hot glued 'M' and the mustache wasn't even convincing. Charlie on the other hand didn't look too bad. He had dressed up as his DnD character, Br'aad. Having a long haired blonde wig on, purple marker streaks up his arms and on his cheeks. Wearing you're average blue button up with a long red cape following behind.

Finally Ted and Noah. Ted being the uncreative man he was and carrying on his favorite bit EVER had went as a milk man. His large milk man hat matching with his pure white button up and formal white pants. With Noah being a bit more of creative as he went as a sky pirate! Having the eyepatch and everything! The outfit being one you could simply purchase from your local store for twenty bucks. Although only Noah would think of being a sky pirate.

They'd all be bunch together in a group together. Seemingly having the time of their lives.

Sometimes Schlatt wanted to go back to those times.

"Shit man you got the waterworks running.." Schlatt quietly laughed as Wilbur smiled and patted his shoulder. 

"You deserved it. Been a hard year yeah?" He asked as Schlatt shrugged as he wiped a tear away.

"I guess man but wow. I never expected you to have or even get your hands on this. Hey how'd you know this night existed Wilbur?"

"You're drunk ramblings. You sent me a bunch of voicemails crying about how you missed everyone."

The brunettes face dropped as he looked back at the picture. Wondering since when he became an emotional bitch.

"Huh. . sorry about that." He said as he gently sat the picture on the table. 

"Don't know why I do that but hey thanks for listening to them?" He said, Looking back to Wilbur who suddenly lunged at him. Wrapping his arms around him as he brought him into a hug.

"Merry late Christmas?"

Schlatt sat there silently before hugging back.

"Merry late Christmas, Wil."

Wilbur pulled away and smiled at his friend. "Get the last thing out." He said as he pointed to the bag.

Schlatt rolled his eyes and pulled out a familiar black music disc. "Are you fucking kidding me Wilbur?" 

It was the worst song in the world. It was Stal. The funny gag gift.

"Merry late Christmas, J. Schlatt!" Wilbur yelled through his fit of giggles. Schlatt setting the disc down and punching the british fuck in the shoulder.

The two continued to bicker and laugh for hours. Arguing playfully, just talking, and talking about old memories they could remember.

It was a memorable day with a memorable gift.

But the day was more memorable than anything.

-x-

Schlatt would be walking out of the house with Wilbur. Helping him get to his car as the two continued to chat.

It was almost dark and Wilbur needed to head out as he had been there for almost five hours.

Wilbur got into his car as he wished Schlatt goodbye. The other saying he cut his tires so there was no escape.

Wilbur laughed as he went to pull out. A car had suddenly pulled up in a flash of the eye. Blocking the driveway entrance and exit. He blinked as he looked back over to Schlatt who seemed to be as equally as confused. 

Wilbur poked his head out of the car as he yelled, "Hey! This isn't a parking zone it's a driveway! You gotta move!"

Although the car didn't budge as Schlatt frowned. "Hey dickhead! You're gonna havta' move!" He yelled as the door to the old purple car creaked open.

Wilbur getting out himself as he looked at the person. Going straight over to Schlatt as he whispered into the smaller's ear, "Do you know this person?".

Schlatt shook his head, "No clue man. Probably some drunk." He said as he watched the person crawl out of their car.

It was a women. Probably about a inch shorter than Schlatt as she dawned long brown hair with blonde dyed tips. Her hoodie covering up most of her body as she looked directly at Schlatt. 

"Huh who is she?"

"Schlatt?"

". . Schlatt?"

Wilbur looked over to his friend who was frozen. His eyes looking straight ahead at her as he heard him gag.

It was her.

He told her to leave her alone. 

He swore he did.

He swore he'd fucking kill her.

"Schlatt? Schlatt!" Wilbur shouted as he shook his friends shoulders. Schlatt blinked as he looked up at Wilbur. "M' gonma fuckin' vomit Wil.."

"Here go inside and go throw up if you have to alright? I got this man." He reassured his friend. Schlatt running inside as he turned into the hall where the bathroom was located.

He felt himself skid into the bathroom. He threw up the lid of the toilet before he himself threw up whatever the hell he ate that day.

The warm substance dripping from his lips as he let out a dry cough. Wiping his mouth with his sweater.

He felt so sick. So so sick.

Black dots forming in his vision as he held his head up. 

This fucking sucked.

-x-

Wilbur approached the girl. She stared at the tall british man. He knew she had struck a cord in his head as Schlatt just never randomly gets sick after seeing a person. 

He stopped right infront of her as he gave her a harsh glare. "What do you want?"

"I-Im sorry! My name is Melody and Im here to see Jonathan? He just ran inside is he ok..?" She asked meekly as Wilbur stared.

"He's feeling sick, Melody. Now why are you blocking the driveway? Im trying to get home." He said dryly.

"Oh! I thought you were him and you were trying to leave.. sorry? " Melody squeaked out. "I just um.. have something for him."

Wilbur glanced into the car to see a small box sitting in the passenger seat. Raising a eyebrow as he looked back at her. "So how do you know him?"

"Early on in High school. We met in Spanish." She said. Her hands fidgeting with one another. She seemed antsy. 

"So what do you wanna give him?"

"A christmas gift.. we haven't talked in about a year you know?" She said gently.

"So if you're his old friend how come you didn't talk to him for almost a year? Kinda suspicious you know." Wilbur stated.

"I-I just wanna give this too him alright?! Then I'll leave a-and never bother you two again!" She squeaked.

"Alright."

Soon enough the man of the hour walked out of the house. Walking straight over as he stood a good distance away from her.

It was taking alot ot courage from him to do this after all.

He forgot after all.

At least he believed he did.

Wilbur groaned at the smell of throw up. Schlatt clearly wasn't lying when he said he felt sick.

"She says she has something for you. You want it? I can take it for you if you want man." Wilbur offered. Not knowing the situation fully but understanding it enough to realise Schlatt didn't like Melody.

Schlatt shook his head. "I fuckin' got it.." He mumbled as he looked right back at her. "So? What is it. Give it to me and leave so I don't havta' see you again."

Melody fumbled as she nodded. Getting into the car and grabbing a small box. Carefully and gently bringing it over to them as she handed it too Schlatt.

He took it as he glared at her. His hands trembling as he gripped the box. 

"Merry Christmas Schlatt. You'll enjoy the present." Melody said quietly. "They're yours ok? I can't stand them." 

". . The fuck do you mean?" He asked as she looked down at the box.

"It's YOURS. I don't want them. So you're going to take care of them. You made them so you keep them." She squealed as she turned and walked towards her car.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" He yelled as she got in the car. 

The car started up and drove away. Kinda anticlimactic honestly.

Schlatt blinked as Wilbur stood beside him. Equally as confused. 

"What just happened?" Wilbur said. Asking what was on everyones mind currently.

Schlatt blinked as he shrugged. "I dunno. Let's just get inside I guess. Find out what it is." He grumbled.

It took alot of courage to talk to her. 

But instead of him being scared?

He felt a pit of anger bubble up in his body.

Wilbur nodded as the two walked inside. Wilbur had pulled out his phone and had texted someone. Pocketing his phone as he sat beside Schlatt.

"So.. are we gonna open it?" Wilbur asked.

Schlatt stared blankly at the box as he just slowly nodded. Praying it wasn't pictures of him again or something else.

He didn't want his best friend seeing naked pictures of him if he was being honest.

He felt himself shiver at the thought of that picture.

But at the same time he felt so relieved she was gone again.

"Sure. Let's open it."

Schlatt carefully unfolded the cardboard. Opening the box as he chuckled. Looking over at Wilbur. " See? Just some random stuff-"

"Holy shit Schlatt. That's a kid."

Schlatt blinked at his friend. "What do you mean?" he asked. Looking back at the box to see a small baby sitting in the box.

The baby was no older than a few days old and would be curled up against a blanket. 

"What the fuck." Schlatt said as he mouth turned into a 'O' shape.

"Holy shit it's a baby! She gave you a baby and left?! Is that even legal?!" Wilbur said while panic rose in his voice.

Schlatt poked the baby's arm. "Probably man. But they won't do anything about it."

Wilbur and Schlatt sat in silence.

The baby began to babble as they reached their hands out. Schlatt looking at the child and picking them up like a box. 

"How do you hold a baby?" He asked as the baby squealed and grabbed Schlatt's hair. Yanking it as Schlatt grunted.

Wilbur would be searching the small box for any evidence or explanation. His hands finding a thin sheet of printer paper. Pulling it out and looking at his friend.

"Found something! It's addressed to you man." Wilbur said as he tossed Schlatt the paper. Schlatt yoinking it as tucking the baby into his arm. 

"Thanks.." He grumbled. His eyes scanning the paper as he sighed.

'Dear Jonathan,

I know you remember. I remember too. I don't care. That night when we finished I fucked up. Now we have a kid. I can't handle him. He's too much for me. I hate him. So he's yours.

His name is Tubbo.

Goodbye Schlatt.'

He felt himself feel momentarily sick.

She fucking did all that too him and dumped a fucking kid on him?

He held his head as he threw the paper.

"His name's fucking Tubbo." Schlatt grumbled as Wilbur blinked. 

"What was in the letter?" He asked as Schlatt held up the baby.

"It was just his name and an explanation why he was here." He said. Setting Tubbo in his lap and staring at the baby.

"Alright alright.." Wilbur said softly. Looking back at Tubbo then at Schlatt.

"What kinda name is Tubbo?"

"Good question."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can telll i missed the lunch club and co lol
> 
> i watched traves and charlie while writing this ee
> 
> anyways im really tired and ive been thinking of making a freak show au with wilbur, schlatt, charlie (slimecicle baby!!!), and tubbo as the maim focus. would ya read??


	6. update 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about the book

so as of recent i had every single chapter i wrote wiped out of my notes where i write these

ei meaning the last chapter which i had almost finished was deleted.

it might take a little longer to finish this book as school is very time consuming having to figure out new electives and organise our new schedules

and just having really really bad writers block

i know probably alot of people dont like dadschlatt anymore but i promise soon it will be coming out

i just have to rewrite the chapter

anyways stay safe and drink some water :)


End file.
